


The warrior and the farmer

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Based of a prompt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: Hi!!I received this prompt on tumblr and I decided to share it here too:"I have a prompt for you. I was thinking that maybe Sana after the last clip will pretend that she is okay and nothing happened so nobody will know what she really feel. And then to a next party, because she, I don't will be very tired for reasons, she will search for a quiet place and then Yousef come to her and they start to talk normal, but she fall asleep and I was thinking that maybe she will talk in her sleep and will tell him something like "you hurt me"... thank you, I love your work!!!"---x---The title is based on a story that you'll find out if you read the fic haha





	The warrior and the farmer

She had made it through the week. It had been like hell, but she had made it through.

Somehow she had managed to make everyone believe that nothing had happened and that everything was okay.

Every day she would get up, get ready for school, look at herself in the mirror and put on a fake smile so everyone would think that nothing was bothering her. Her mom and Elias had been the most difficult to convince, they had noticed that something was off but Sana had just blamed it on the school stress and they had eventually let it go.

At school, though, no one had noticed anything. She had tried to stay out of everybody’s way for as long as she could without giving them any reason to think that she was avoiding them.

She would pass the girls on the hallways and smile at them like her chest wasn’t aching. She would eat lunch with Noora and listen to her talking about William (not Yousef though, Noora hadn’t said his name once during the whole week which Sana found weird but it wasn’t like she was going to ask) and just nod at whatever she was saying like she was used to.

The real Sana would come out at night. She would closed the door of her room, removed the make up from her face and with that, her fake smile. She would lie on the bed and there, in the darkness of her room, she would finally allow herself to cry and be sad.

The problem was that, once she would start to cry, she would be doing that for hours which meant that she couldn’t sleep at night. Every time she closed her eyes she’d see the same scene on repeat, a certain older boy and a certain blonde girl kissing each other in front of her. If she thought about it, she had probably slept about 4 or 5 hours as a whole during that week.

That was probably one of the main reason why, when Friday came and she was invited to a party, she wanted to say no. She didn’t though, she had made it through that week without anyone noticing, she couldn’t let her be discovered because she didn’t want to go to a party.

So, when the evening came, she put on her mask once more like she had been doing during the whole week and pretended to be happy about partying with her friends. That mask almost came off when she entered the apartment of whoever was hosting the party and saw her brother with his friends, and yes, Yousef was there too. Apparently Vilde, always Vilde, had invited Elias ‘cause “ _they are 97, Sana, they’re cool_ ”. Ha, that was funny. Only a week ago she could’ve sworn she had heard people saying that Vilde didn’t really fancy her brother. How the tables could turn when she needed to seem cool in front of people.

 

The party wasn’t going as bad as she had expected. Yes, she had a really bad headache and felt like she hadn’t slept in a week (which, actually, she hadn’t) but at least no one had approached her the whole night. She had stayed in the corner of the room waiting for a reasonable amount of time to pass before she could leave the party without being questioned. She looked at her watch, she still had to be there for at least two hours so no one would suspect. When she looked up again she noticed a pair of eyes looking straight at her from the other side of the room, Yousef’s eyes. He hadn’t tried to talk to her during the whole night, which she was thankful for. He also hadn’t tried to talk to Noora during the whole night, which she was even more thankful for. She quickly averted his look and acted like she didn’t care. She could still feel his eyes on her but she wasn’t willing to surrender, she was stronger than that, or at least she wished she was.

The song that was sounding ended and another one started. She didn’t know which song it was but apparently everyone else did ‘cause almost everyone in that party started to sing and shout.

That was it, too much noise, her head was about to explode. She pushed her way out of the room and entered a hallway. She tried the first door, bathroom. She tried the second one, locked, and she didn’t want to know why. Then, in the third was the charm. She opened the door and walked into what seemed to be a bedroom.

There was big bed in the middle of the room with a bunch of coats over the covers.  She sat on the edge of the bed and put her head between her hands. She felt like she was about to pass out of exhaustion when the door opened.

 ** _“Hi”_** a voice she knew way too well said.

She looked up and saw Yousef standing by the door looking at her with a concerned look.

**_“Are you okay? I saw you coming in here by yourself and just wanted to make sure”_ **

**_“Yeah, I’m okay. I just wanted a little bit of silence, I have a headache”_** she said pressing her hands against the mattress so he wouldn’t notice that she was shaking.

 ** _“Do you want me to go?”_** he asked hesitantly.

She wanted to say yes so badly, she couldn’t trust herself around him, too much pain. But at the same time she wanted to tell him to stay. She had missed him so much that week. She felt stupid for feeling that way when it was clear that he didn’t care about her, not like she wanted him to. But she couldn’t help it.

 ** _“Do what you want”_** she said shrugging.

He closed the door and walked over to the bed sitting next to her. She looked at the floor not daring to look at him

 ** _“I haven’t really seen you this week”_** he said

**_“Yeah, I’ve been busy with school and stuff”_ **

**_“Sana Bakkoush, always so efficient”_ **

She nodded and her headache increased. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose wishing for the pain to stop, and not only the one she was feeling in her head.

 ** _“Are you sure you’re okay?”_** he asked worried

 ** _“Yes, just tired. I haven’t been sleeping very well this week”_** she confessed, then she added the lie she had been using during the whole week ** _“school stress”_**

**_“If I had known that you were that stressed I would’ve sent you a meme to make you laugh”_ **

**_“To make me laugh or to make me cry?”_** Sana asked raising her eyebrow and looking at him for the first time

 ** _“Are you trying to say that my memes are lame?”_** he asked

**_“No, I’m not trying to say that, I’m saying it”_ **

**_“You’re hurting me”_** he said bringing a hand to his chest acting offended.

Sana laughed bitterly, if only he knew the way he had hurt her. She saw him frowning at her laugh, probably wondering what she was laughing about but if he was about to ask he certainly changed his mind when Sana yawned.

 ** _“You seem really tired. You can sleep here if you want. I can wait outside by the door to make sure no one enters”_** he offered.

**_“It’s okay. You don’t have to. I just need something to keep me awake”_ **

**_“Something like what?”_ **

**_“I don’t know. Since you’re here tell me something. A story”_ **

**_“A story?”_** he asked smiling

 ** _“Use your imagination”_** she said rolling her eyes.

 ** _“Okay, let’s see.”_** He paused for a moment to think. **_“Once upon a time, there was this girl…”_**

 ** _“Let me guess, she was a princess. Very original”_** she interrupted him

 ** _“No, she wasn’t. She was a warrior. And don’t interrupt the artist”_** he said

 ** _“Fine, continue”_** she said yawning again

**_“Well, once upon a time there was this girl who was a warrior. She was the strongest girl of her village. But not only that, she was beautiful, kind, funny and a great friend. She would always put other people first and fight for what she thought it was fair”_ **

**_“Sounds like a great girl”_** she said letting her eyes close.

**_“She was the best. But she had a problem though, she carried everyone’s problems with her but she wouldn’t ask for help when she needed it. She felt like everyone was counting on her so she was always there for other people but when she felt bad or when something hurt her she would swallow all her feelings and deal with them alone because she didn’t want to bother anyone.”_ **

He looked at her to make sure that she was still listening to him. She had her eyes closed but her hands were moving so he supposed she was awake.

**_“Like I said, this girl was really strong so at first she dealt with it pretty well. But eventually the weight on her shoulders became so big she stopped eating and sleeping”_ **

**_“Sounds familiar…”_** she mumbled almost inaudible.

She felt the weight of her head begging her to lie down but she tried to fight it.

 ** _“There was this one boy in the village too. He was a farmer, his specialty was carrots. He admired the warrior and looked up to her. He had always thought about talking to her but he felt like he didn’t deserve her, like he wasn’t good enough for her. But one day, the farmer started to notice that the warrior seemed sad and tired and all he wanted was for her to be happy. He wanted to make her laugh and take some of the weight she was carrying so they could share it and that way she would feel more relieved and she could get some sleep at night. But still, he was afraid that the girl wouldn’t want him like he wanted her and…”_** he stopped talking when he felt a weight on his shoulder, Sana’s head.

She had fallen asleep during the story and now she was resting on his shoulder. She looked so peaceful and like she really needed the sleep so he gently laid her down on the bed and covered her with one of the coats. He looked at her for a few seconds, making sure that she was asleep.

 ** _“Good night, my warrior”_** he whispered

 ** _“You kissed Noora”_** he heard her mumbled when he turned away to leave.

He froze in the place afraid to face her. He slowly turned around and looked at her, in the same position where he had left her, her eyes still closed.

 ** _“Sana?”_** he asked

 ** _“You hurt me…”_** she muttered before turning to her other side still asleep.

He approached her and called her name once again but she didn’t talk nor move. He stood there for a couple of minutes, not sure of what to do, not sure of how to react.

When he realized that she was indeed asleep and wasn’t going to wake up he turned around and left the room.

He stood outside the door to make sure no one would disturb her.

Those two sentences haunted him during the rest of the night. “ _You kissed Noora” “You hurt me”_.

He could feel the pain on his chest, his hands sweating.

Another thought came to his mind: _his story was true, the farmer boy didn’t deserve the warrior girl._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've liked it!!  
> Thank you for reading♥


End file.
